magic_minibuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena
Elena is the Princess of Istral and daughter of King Flavian. Known as the best swordsman in Istral, she is also the wielder of the Metal Curse. History Immediately following the War of the Northern Conquest, Karsus sought an alliance with the Kingdom of Istral. When Lana, the right hand of Warlord Variel, was sent to discuss a potential alliance, King Flavian accepted on the terms that the alliance remain a secret, and that his daughter, the Princess of Istral, would be married to a high-ranking Karsan. These terms were accepted, and Elena (fifteen at the time) was set to be betrothed at a later date when tensions had been relieved. The Apocalypse (219 A.R.) When King Flavian received news of the world summit to be held in Basalica, Elena was present along with Ryley, dining on their lunch. When the Princess seductively asked if Ryley had made any plans for the night, he responded by telling her that he had intended to perform a naval patrol. Elena proceeded to ask when the Fleet Admiral would be free, but never received an answer as Marshal Akehito interrupted to bring word of the world summit. King Flavian and Ryley left immediately, leaving Elena to converse in much the same fashion with Akehito. The Wedding (221 A.R.) The Warlord of Karsus announced that come the end of the month of May, Princess Elena was to be wed to Decimus, the dragon rider of Karsus. Upon receiving this news, Elena confronted her father in outrage, refusing to accept the marriage despite Flavian's objection that she did not have a choice. Elena stalked away in a rage, upset at the prospect of marrying and engaging in politics. Decimus himself was unamused with the arrangement, calling Elena a "broad", but nonetheless accepted it, in hopes that the tales of her beauty were true at the least. Several other attendees made such comments as well, both before and at the wedding. After this, when Castiel received the invitation, he concocted a plot to murder the Princess of Istral at the wedding in order to prevent a worse conspiracy from taking place and allowing Karsus to dominate the world as its greatest, most fearsome power. The Wedding Ceremony On the evening of the wedding, Elena and Decimus were escorted to the hall for the main ceremony by Akehito, walking along with arms locked as the attendees cheered them on. When they reached the altar, the two accepted their vows. However, the two had just been pronounced when Castiel enacted his assassination attempt and unleashed a tremendous blast of lightning meant to kill, only stopped by Raphael who redirected it into the former Tempest. Castiel and Ryoshi were exposed for their crime, now in the middle of the hall as Elena and the others looked on, Decimus' hand latched onto his bride's. Kaito commanded all of the attendees to act after the attempt was enacted, but all endeavors to maim the conspirators failed. Merax came crashing through the window at the back of the hall, releasing a shockwave that knocked back Elena and several others. Rordan, Castiel, and Ryoshi made their way toward the entrance, only to be stopped by Flavian and Akehito. It was soon after this that Elena nearly slashed Ryoshi, only for him to turn around and block her blade. Duel against Ryoshi Elena commented about Ryoshi having ruined her special day, and inquired on what punishment she should give him. Ryoshi snidely asked if it was something she would be capable of, before engaging in battle with her. For some time, as the two clashed with their swords, Elena had the upper hand, but Ryoshi soon maneuvered and surprised her using his vines, forcing the Princess back. The former third Tempest commented on Elena's supposed skill in swordplay matching Rordan's, with Elena apathetically questioning the remark. When Ryoshi responded that it meant she was skilled, Elena was angered by his stupidity and knocked him back with blocks of metal. Flying forward on a platform of metal and wielding both blades, she plunged her weapons toward Ryoshi but only impacted the pumpkin he had created mere seconds before, causing her to stop in her tracks. The Princess of Istral was slammed to the ground by vines from the pumpkin, which also ensnared her swords and tossed them far from her. In response to Ryoshi's comment about her simply being a slut without her blades, Elena smiled, much to Ryoshi's confusion. She elaborated by assuring that he understood her weapons were made of metal; Ryoshi was too late to react as her swords flew toward her, one tearing through Ryoshi's arm on its course. Elena then leaped forth and kicked Ryoshi far into one of the tables, though he recovered quickly from this action. The Second Great War (224 A.R.) WIP. Battle of the Anvil WIP. Trivia * Originally, Elena was 10 years old at the time of the Great War, but her age was altered to make her personality more appropriate. * Some of the names which were suggested for Elena were "Sofia", "Camila", "Emilia", and others. Category:Characters Category:Istralian Characters Category:Curse Wielders Category:Enchantment Users Category:Major Characters